rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco Adel
Coco AdelSheena Duquette's Wikia Account is a member of Team CFVY. She is first seen in "Field Trip," after returning from fighting the Grimm. Appearance Coco is a teenage girl with fair skin and short, dark brown hair. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to red. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown corset. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Coco also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap; the bag is her weapon, transforming into an overlarge black and gold Gatling gun. Personality Coco appears to be very confident; her self-assurance is expressed in the very way she struts down the battlefield. Her experience with Grimm has been consistent enough that their appearance no longer fazes her. She is confident enough in her team that she holds Velvet Scarlatina back from combat when she tries to unleash her weapon. She is also seen slapping Fox Alistair on the butt as she compliments his performance. Given her attire and her reaction to the Grimm's destruction of her "favorite clothing store," fashion seems to be strongly integrated into her personality. Abilities and Powers To some extent, Coco appears to possess super-human strength, her weapon being a massive chaingun hidden in a designer handbag which she waves around to swat aside huge Grimm with little effort. Her power is not simply in her weapon, however, as she is shown kicking a large Grimm to the ground before staring it down. In its gun form, her weapon is also capable of tearing Grimm into tiny splinters. Trivia *Cocoa is best known as a chocolate-flavored drink typically served hot. Aptly named as it is derived of the cacao plant (of which the term "cocoa" is a deviation). Cacao is also famously known as the primary ingredient in chocolate in all its variations. **Coco's second name, "Adel," could stem from the Arabic name Adel (عادل‎), meaning righteous, fair or just. Alternatively, it may be derived from Adele, a European given name meaning noble, kind or tender.It could also just be the German word Adel which means nobility. *Coco's necklace is similar to those of Neopolitan and Raven Branwen. *Her name, fashion style, weapon and appearance may also be a nod to 20th century fashion designer Coco Chanel, who was fond of wearing multiple strings of pearls (as in the famous photograph by Boris Lipnitzki) and berets. Her crosshairs belt buckle could be seen as a subtle allusion towards the Chanel double-C logo. Chanel handbags are also well known for their diamond patterned leather and simple black-and-gold color scheme, elements of which are apparent in Coco's weapon. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team CFVY Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters